Dead and gone But not forever
by Sasha-Lorraine
Summary: Lucy Swan goes missing at 13, she was best mates with em and Quil and Jakes girlfriend. The whole town of la push and forks is devastated. Then two years later a group of hunters arrive with a girl that cannot remember anything beyond when she was 13!


Jacobs POV (14 yrs old)  
I just stood there as they lowered her coffin into the ground. My tears were rolling down my face, why her?? My mind repeated over and over. It was my turn to make a speach. I walked ot the head stone

Lucy Swan A Loving daughter of Charlie Swan And caring sister of Bella Swan Always in the hearts of everyone close to her,  
Taken from us at just 13 years of age

is what was engraved on the headstone. I cleared my throut and began

"Lucy Swan was one of my best friend and my loving girlfriend. She was kind and did what was right. I wrote a song for her and i think she would like it if i played it today, in her memory" and with that i sang, freash tears rolling down my cheeks.

Hey Lucy, I remember your name I left a dozen roses on your grave today I m in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away I just came to talk for a while I got some things I need to say

Now that it s over I just wanna hold her I d give up all the world to see that little piece of heaven looking back at me Now that it s over I just wanna hold her I ve gotta live with the choices i made And I can t live with myself today

Hey Lucy, I remembered your birthday They said it d bring some closure to say your name I know I d do it all different if I had the chance But all I got are these roses to give And they can t help me make amends

Here we are Now you re in my arms I never wanted anything so bad Here we are For a brand new start Living the life that we could ve had

Me and Lucy walking hand in hand Me and Lucy never wanna end Just another moment in your eyes I ll see you in another life In heaven where we never say goodbye

Here we are, now you re in my arms Here we are for a brand new start Got to live with the choices I ve made And I can t live with myself today

Me and Lucy walking hand in hand Me and Lucy never wanna end Got to live with the choices I ve made And I can t live with myself today

Hey Lucy, I remember your name

By the end everyone at the furaral was crying. Lucy was love by everyone in la push and alot of people in forks. She was a big loss. But no-one felt more pain than me.

Flashback

Someone knocked on the front door. Dad got it,

"Hey chilly, jakes in his room" Chilly was Lucys nickname. Everyone called her it. Lucy walked in an smiled my favourite smile.

"So, we going or what?" she asked, we were ment to go the cliffs and go cliff diving with our best friends Quil and Embry.

"Sure, sure" was my brillient replie. I was mavaling at how perfect she was, she had lond blond hair with blue eyes and she was a little shorter than me and had the perfect figure. She pulled me outside and towards the beach, Embry and Quil were on the floor laughing.

"Hey dudes... you look cosie together" Lucy chuckled, they shot up and looked weirded out.

"oh.. hey guys" They stuttered. Cliff diving was fun, we had a compertion to see who could do the most flips before landing and of course Lucy won. Afterwards Lucy took silly pictures with her phone. One had all of us making funny faces and another had just her smiling with her eyes looking upward. Then she just walked up to me and kissed me, it was so sweet and subtle. I smiled benith her lips and she was the last time i saw her.

Flashback over

The next week i found out.

Flashback

I came in from school to find two policemen in my living room comforting my dad, he was crying. They all looked at me with pityful gazes. Dad told me to sit down, and when i did the police pulled out a picture

"When did youlast see this girl, Jacob?" The first man asked, but i was confused. Why do they need to know?

"Last sunday. She's not ansering her phone, why?" i asked.

"She didn't go home, she's been missing a week, Jacob. Theres a high chance shes been murdered." the second said. The reasured me but i broke down, she was everything to me, and there and then i swore i will never give up on believing shes ok. And i knew i would never love someone more than i loved her.

Flashback over

After the funaral I saw embry and quil. They were broken, and crying so meny people were crying. Bella Swan still didn't know her sister was dead. Charlies going to tell her in a few weeks when he visits her. I felt so sorry. 


End file.
